celestialfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Luka Crosszeria
Pelaaja: Nea Hahmon nimi: Luka Crosszeria Fandom/Teos: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru Ikä: Tuntematon, näyttää noin 21-vuotiaalta Ryhmä: Turvamiehet Huone: Kerros 9, huone 9. Journal: wonteverbetray SPOILAA! ----- thumb|...kivat kynnet, eikö? Ulkonäkö: Pitkä (ehkä noin 185 cm, virallista tietoa ei ainakaan juuri nyt löytynyt mistään), hoikka, lihaksikas ja komea mies. Luka on demoni, mutta sitä ei päällepäin huomaa lähes kuin parista jutusta. Hän sattuu olemaan demonien korkeaa luokkaa, jotka syntyvät kauniiksi vangitaakseen ihmisten katseita itseensä. Hänet voi tunnistaa demoniksi vain suun terävistä kulmahampaista sekä hänen kynsistään, jotka ovat kaikki todella pitkiä ja teräviä, valkoisia petolintumaisia kynsiä. Kumpiakaan ei tosin käytä mihinkään. Ihokin tosin on niin kalpea, että hänen ei uskoisi olevan lähes aina auringonvalon aikaan liikenteessä, mutta hän pystyy olemaan auringossakin ilman ongelmia. Se vaan ei vaikuta häneen yhtään mitenkään. Vasemmassa käsivarressa on kaksi valtavaa X-kirjaimen muotoista punaista merkkiä, ne ovat Crosszeria-klaanin merkit, jotka Lukalle laitettiin lähes heti syntymänsä jälkeen. Niiden nimi on Brand Zess, kertovat siitä että hän on demonien petturi ja orja, voimatasoistaan huolimatta. Iho on valkoinen kuin lakana. Puolipitkät hiukset ovat suorat ja pikimustat. Edestä lyhyet, otsalta silmien alle ja sivuilta poskille. Takaa ne ovat pitkät, ja yltävät suurinpiirtein selkään. Keskikokoiset, hieman kapeat silmät ovat hopeat, vaikka joissain valoissa näyttävät ehkä muunkin värisiltä. Tummat ripset ja tummat kulmat. Yleisilmeeltään on vakava ja läpitunkematon mysteeri, katseesta on turha yrittää selvittää mitä hänen mielessään liikkuu. Pukeutuu lähes aina pelkästään mustaan, vaikka muitakin tummia värejä näkyy joskus ja harvemmin saattaa olla jotain valkoistakin seassa. Yleensä päällä on musta hihaton paita, housut ja nilkkoihin asti yltävä nahkatakki, jota pitää säällä kuin säällä. Toisinaan kaikki Lukan vaatteet ovat nahkaa, ei koe niissä liikkumista mitenkään hankalaksi. Toisinaan sitten taas edes takki ei ole tuo lähes vakiosta käyvä nahkatakki, pituutta takeissa kuitenkin yleensä on ainakin polviin. Kauluspaitoja näkee usein, jonkinlaisia liivimäisiä vaatteita niiden päällä näkee toisinaan. Nahkatakissa on suuri valkoinen risti koristeena, pitää muutenkin risti-, kettinki-, vyö-, jne. asusteita todella usein. Housujen vyö on valkoinen, ainakin se vyö joka on normaalilla vyön kohdalla. Saattaa toisinaan pukea useammankin vyön, lisävyöt ovat tällöin mustia.. Kaulasta löytyy usein sitä sun tätä - toisinaan vain nahkainen niittipanta, toisinaan kaulakoruja. Yukilta saatu risti on kaulassa aina. Jalkaan laittaa toisinaan peruskävelykengät, toisinaan saappaat. Käsissä on ihan aina mustat kynsikkäät. Vasemmassa korvassa on pari isoa hopeakorua, toinen on korvan keskivaiheilla ja toinen on yläreunassa, sen päät ovat erikoisen muotoisia - ulospäin oleva on terävä ja Lukan hiuksien peittoonkin jäävä on vähän kuin jonkinlainen pääkallo. Molemmat korut ovat kuvioituja, ylemmässä on myös kirkkaanpunainen, pyöreä kivi. Sormukset ja käsikorutkaan eivät ole harvinainen näky tämän miehen päällä. ----- Persoonallisuus: Ensivaikutelma voi ulkonäön perusteella olla pelottava, mutta luonteen puolesta on usein vähemmän pelottava. Kun hänen elämänsä rakkaus ei ole paikalla, Luka sulkeutuu muilta vielä pahemmin kuin yleensä ja on kuin ketään ei olisi olemassakaan - paitsi Sodom, joka saa halutesssaan mennä omille teilleenkin Lukan viettäessä aikansa yksin tuijotellen jonnekin kuten ikkunasta ulos tai ulkona lasittunein silmin jonnekin. Ei välitä seurasta, ei varsinaisesti osaa aina vieläkään oikein suhtautua seuraan kunnolla koska ei ole siihen tottunut oltuaan yksin kauan. Maan pinnalle herätys ilman Yukia voi olla vaikeaakin, kun aina omissa ajatuksissaan ollessaan on oletettavasti jossain menneisyyden muistoissa Yukin luona. Perusluonteeltaan on vakava, kylmänrauhallinen ja sulkeutunut yhden ilmeen mies, joka puhuu harvoin. Näyttää paljon enemmän tunteita ja ilmeitä lähinnä vain elämänsä rakkauden, Yukin, seurassa tai toisinaan vain tämän takia. Vaikka muitakin olisi paikalla, ne ilmeet ovat vain Yukille. Kyllä Luka hymyillä osaa, hänellä vain on siihen hyvin vähän syitä ellei Yuki anna siihen paljonkin syitä ja hän huolestuu Yukista usein sen ollessa tarpeen. Yksinäinen ilme vaihtuu vähemmän yksinäiseen pojan seurassa vaikka yksinäisyys ja suru ei yleensä menekään silmistä kokonaan pois. Muuttuu myös vähän puheliammaaksi Yukin seurassa toisinaan ja osaa myös rentoutua sekä nukkua sikeää, rauhallista unta vain Yukin seurassa. Aina kun se vaan on mahdollista niin Luka on Yukin seurassa koko ajan, aika harva asia saa hänet poistumaan siitä seurasta ellei Yuki niin itse käske - hänen sanojaan Luka kyllä tottelee samantien. Luka on ehdottoman uskollinen Yukille, kukaan ei voi käännyttää häntä siitä mihinkään - ei vaikka elämän rakkaus onkin yhtäkkiä eri sukupuolta kuin edellisessä elämässä oli. Haluaa pysyä Yukin vierellä aina, jos Yukille tapahtuu jotain todella pahaa, tämä herra saattaa tapojensa vastaisesti vaikka itkeäkin hetken. Luka on vasta viime aikoina alkanut tottumaan siihen, että muutkin Yukin puolelle kuuluvat pitävät häntä ystävänään, ja että hän voisi pitää heitä ystävinään itsekin. Se on uutta hänelle vaikka hän osaa heihin nykyään suhtautuakin paremmin ja on Tokon kanssa toisinaan saanut keskustelujakin aikaan. Luotti aikaisemmin vain itseensä Yukin suojelemisessa, nykyään voi luottaa muihinkin samalla puolella oleviin siinä vaikka näiden seurassa edelleen sulkeutuneempi onkin. Se vaan vaatii aikaa, paljon aikaa mutta on kyllä alkanut olemaan seurallisempi pikkuhiljaa ja saattaa joskus kysyä muiltakin ovatko nämä kunnossa tai jotain muuta, joka liittyisi jotenkin muistakin kuin vain Yukista huolenpitoon. Hiljaa hyvää tulee! Temperamentti ja ärsytyskynnyksen ylitys alkavat herkästikin näkyä, jos joku yrittää satuttaa Yukia. Toisaalta yleensä Luka hoitaa tällaiset ongelmat pois päiviltä alta aikayksikön näyttäen samalla vaarallisemman puolensa (katso erikoiskyvyt, ne eivät tee kivaa jälkeä). Vihollisena on yksi maailmansa vaarallisimmasta, armoton ja kylmä, jolle vain yhdellä asialle, Yukilla, on väliä. Ei välitä siitä jos itseen sattuu pahastikin, kunhan Yuki on kunnossa. Hän ja kaikki hänessä on Lukalle syy elää päivästä toiseen. Lukasta voi myös nähdä tosissaan raivostumisen siinä, että hänestä alkaa kipinöidä liloja pikkusalamoja. Tässä vaiheessa muut erikoisvoimalliset tai erikoisvoimia aistivat tuntevat jotain suurta olevan tulossa. Vähemmän ärsyyntyy ja turhautuu typerästä käytöksestä, silloin tosin ei ole mitään hengenvaaraa! ----- thumb|...ihan kuin se muka olisi kevyt. Erikoiskyvyt: Pystyy niin sanotusti kutsumaan oudomman näköisestä korvakorustaan pääaseensa, valtavan musta reunuksisen miekan, joka näyttää aivan helvetin painavalta. Sen keskiosa on hopeinen, siinä on paljon tekstiä ja Luka kantaa sitä kuin se olisi kevyt. Sen voi myös laittaa muiden hyökkäyksien tielle hajoittamaan koko erikoishyökkäyksen tehottomaksi ilman, että miekka kärsisi tästä mitään vahinkoa. thumb|kehä, syntetigrammi, mikä lie? thumb|räjäyttää vaikka kerralla kaiken pirstaleiksi, nice. Taikuus, joka toisinaan näyttää violetilta sähköltä ja jolla pystyy moniin asioihin. Yleensä käyttää sitä hyökkäyksiin puolustaakseen muita, ja joku kutsui häntä armottomaksi. Hän ei säästele hyökkäysvoimassa ja onkin voimakkaampi kuin muut rotunsa demonit vaikka ei täysin voittamaton olekaan. Kaikkeen ei tarvitse edes sanoa mitään, voi vaan ojentaa kätensä ja tuhota vastustajansa yhdellä violetilla energiavalolla/mikälie, jossa näkyy tummempia salamakuvioitakin (tosin ihan pienimmät ongelmat hoitaa sellaisella, joka näyttää violeteilta salamoilta). Hänen voimakkaimmat hyökkäyksensä vaativat suurinpiirtein saman verran sanoja kuin Salamanderin kutsuminen, niillä saa tehtyä ainakin pahimman luokan räjähdyksiä ja hyökkäyksen, joka olisi kuin miekan (lähes tappava) isku. Etenkin suurempiin loitsuihin sisältyy aina myös syntetigrammi, jota ei tosin itse tarvitse piirtää - se vaan ilmestyy eteen, alle tai käyttäjänsä lähelle läpinäkyvänä ja Lukalla violettina. Luka on Sodomin isäntä/mestari/maisteri/valtias/herra/hallitsija/omistaja/ihan mitä synonyymia vaan haluatte käyttää. Hän on ainoa henkilö, jota Sodomin tosissaan olisi toteltava ja ainoa, joka voi muuttaa Sodomin lohikäärmemuotoon, Salamanderiksi. Englanniksi sanoen sen voi kutsua kahdellakin tapaa; "I invoke you, with an ancient incantation from the darkest abyss. Your power will be resurrected, like those blazing crimson eyes. Show your dark master your will, and follow me. Come, king of beasts. Salamander. ~" ja "Listen to your dark master. Obey me, and your powers will be resurrected. Come, beast, Salamander!" Kutsumisen lisäksi voi myös muuttaa Salamanderin olomuodon täysin tuliseksi, jolloin se polttaa kaiken mihin se osuu. Sekin tosin vaatii pidemmät sanat, englanniksi sanoen: "Swift and enraged, awaken your powers, and turn your body to flame, to defeat your enemy!" ja lemmikkiotus/-peto tottelee heti. Luka tosin ei useinkaan käytä Sodomin lohikäärmemuotoa, se on vain pahimpiin tilanteisiin. ----- Nykytilanne: ....Kiitos, satunnainen ulottuvuusportti, mikä lie olitkaan. Yhtäkkiä Celestialin yössä kuultiin demonin raivostunut ja turhautunut huuto... Tästä seuraa paljon unettomia öitä! Ajallisesti on animen lopusta. ----- Muuta: Käyttää toisinaan koodi-/salanimeä Zess, jos ei heti halua kertoa oikeaa nimeään syystä tai toisesta. Luka on oman maailmansa demoni, siellä heidän rotuaan/kaikkia demoneita kutsutaan nimellä Duras. Hän on ylimmän luokan (general class englanniksi sanoen) lajia, Opast, ja hän oli ennen Demonikuninkaan suosikkipalvelija. Hänellä oli jopa kunnia/sitoumus kantaa Demonikuninkaan vertakin, ja tämän takia hän on vahvempi kuin muut saman luokankaan demonit - alempi luokkaiset eivät pysty edes juomaan hänen vertaan koska se on heille aivan liian vahvaa. Luka kuitenkin rikkoi tämän sopimuksen rakastuttuaan ihmiseen, naiseen nimeltä Giou Yuki. Hän petti demonit siltä istumalta kokonaan ja lähti Yukin henkivartijaksi vannoen, ettei koskaan petä häntä. Aika kului, uudelleen syntymisiä tapahtui ja nykypäivän Yukista tulikin mies.... Henkivartijana pysyy silti. Uragiri-hahmojen ilmestyttyä Celestialille, paikalle voi ilmaantua myös satunnaisia Duraseja heidän maailmastaan. ----- Pelitapahtumat 2012: 13.3. Saapuu Celestialille sattumalta vahingossa ja yrittää samantien päästä pois, ja jos siinä yritti 10 000 hirviötä eventin tapaan jotain Celestialille samalla tulla niin poltti tai räjäytteli kyllä ne kaikki samantien. Ei tietenkään pääse pois mutta Sodom sentään löytyy journaleiden avulla ja tämä muuttaa samantien Lukan luo asumaan. ...Ja yrittää kyllä Celestialilta poispääsyä myöhemmin Sodominkin kanssa/avulla mutta ei onnistu lohikäärmeenkään kanssa, perkele. 30.3. Tsukumo Murasame ilmestyy Celestialille, tosin tämä päätyy Orioniin sellaisessa kunnossa, että vampyyrit innostuvat... No, onneksi alitajuntalinkkisysteemi toimii ja Tsukumo saa kutsuttua Lukan apuun. Hanabusa Aidou ehtii melkein juoda Tsuku-parasta verta mutta sitten se idiootti meneekin juomaan Lukasta... Ei mikään maailman fiksuin idea, pysyy se sentään elossa. 13.-15.4. Shinkuu Yuusetsu viikonloppu. Pari olisi Anthony Crowley mutta kun ei suostu rakastaan ja koko elämänsä tarkoitusta, Yuki Giouta, pettämään niin Crowley voi mennä muualle ...Tosin Sodom auttaa eventin ajan, ja Kuroto (vai olisiko sen nimi sittenkin Helvetin pentu...) ei ottanut pariltaan apua, joten ei voi jättää tätäkään vaan nurkkaan istumaan- Ei Yuki sellaisesta kuitenkaan suuttuisi, päinvastoin... Ainakin voi toivoa niin eikä siis kyllä todellakaan tehnyt mitään mielellään tai siksi että olisi halunnut, vaan koska oli pakko ja myöhemmin on kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Luokka:Nea Luokka:Nea:Henkilökunta Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Mies Luokka:Demoni Luokka:Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru Luokka:Henkilökunta Luokka:Takahiro Sakurai Luokka:Parisuhteessa